LizardGames
LizardGames is the minigames part of the HugeCube Network. It has only has one minigame as of now. It is owned by '''LizardmaxG15 '''and is co-owned by KTJx2. All of the admins on The Land of Grimier are also admins on LizardGames. LizardGames is in its "pre-indev state" currently. Grief prevention has not even been established to the entire spawnpoint room; only half of it is protected. Its only minigame, Parkour Battle, is inaccessible to the public as it requires special permissions to teleport to the game. Nothing is known about the game as of now. No news or information has been released on the game. It is speculated the special permissions issue could be a bug, or the permissions system has not yet been configured properly. In October of 2014, a whitelist was placed on LizardGames for an unknown reason. It is not known who has access to the server. On the HugeCube website, the words ''Private Alpha ''were written in brackets after the LizardGames list item in late October. History LizardGames was opened by LizardmaxG15 in September of 2014. The opening of LizardGames ultimately led to a link between Grimier and LizardGames, resulting in the creation of the HugeCube Network by KTJx2, unifying the two and opening up possibilities for future servers. Quickly, word spread on Grimier that one of the admins had opened a server. The admins from Grimier became admins on LizardGames shortly after being opened and received OP powers. For the public, the only thing there is on LizardGames is the lobby. As mentioned above, LizardGames is in its "pre-indev state." The only minigame, Parkour Battle, is not open to the public for reasons that are not known. In October of 2014, LizardGames is no longer accessible to the public; a whitelist has been established and it is unkown who still has access to the server. Minigames Only one minigame is on LizardGames as of now. Parkour Battle Parkour Battle is the first and only minigame on LizardGames. While it requires special permissions to join and is inaccessible to the public, here are a few theories and facts on the game: #Obviously, the name suggests the game features parkour #The game could be a race between a number of players to finish a parkour course first #A "last man standing" type game where players jump from block to block, and PVP is enabled; if you fall, you fall into the void and the last one standing wins What is currently known No news or information has been released on LizardGames. But, as mentioned above, grief prevention hasn't been established on the full spawnpoint room, so it is possible to leave the room by digging. Here is what has been found outside of spawn (broken blocks were replaced). Buildings Outside the spawnpoint room, around six different rectangular buildings stand. They have a terraforming pattern on the outside, some differing between wood planks and cobblestone, some differing between colors of wool. It is quite clear that these buildings will be used for future minigames. Also, quite close to the spawnpoint room is a staircase-like tower made of different colors of stained glass; this could be the WIP area of Parkour Battle. Side Note: This was Lizard's color drop. It was completely pointless. Category:LizardGames